Gods among the Stars
by Thelokimota
Summary: The long lived Slavic Federation has once again prepped for a settlement of a world, all ready inhabited. What could a new world possible hold for Humanity's legacy?


**Sorry for not updating, but I'm redoing** ** _Gods Among The Stars_. This story takes place in the beginning of Fire Emblem. Also a different form of government is set up for the Civ's. This story will include all Sponsors and Affinity's for me to play with. Fire at will with questions. Without any further ado, let us begin!  
**

 **I don't own Civilization Beyond Earth nor the Fire Emblem series.**

For many, the fall of Earth was a stepping stone for humanity. Although a terrible one at that. This great catastrophe led to many advancements, and thus leading to colonization a _planets_. To the people of the past this would have been impossible to do, but yet they had done it. From the cradle humans leapt, and onto the floor they crawled.

Although the governments of Earth existed, they needed help to lift onto space. The sponsors help lead to space in hopes of freedom, profit, or more land. Sometimes all. Well after 670 years after many ships had left Earth, a grand council was formed. This was a need due to the _Affinity's Wars_. Affinity's were more or less a choice that the new government that the sponsors set up. Of the Affinity's stood three, Purity, the mindset of protecting Earth until terraforming could bring it back to its former glory along with staying human. Supremacy, The thought of which was that technology was the only way of moving forward in life, thus people changed over to robotic bodies. Finally Harmony, the thought that staying in touch with nature was the only way to live life.

The _Affinity Council_ was a united body of all mindsets under one banner. With this conflict was kept away from the civilians and more in a room were fully grown men and women yelled at each other. Fitting isn't it? Among them stood The Slavic Federation stood firmly in Purity, along with Polystralia. Harmony was led by Brasilia along with Kavithan Protectorate. Supremacy stood within ARC ( American Reclamation Corporation) and her allies Pan-Asian Cooperative or PAC. People's African Union stood on a line between Purity and Supremacy while Franco-Iberia would sit with Supremacy and Harmony. Do you know see the need for a council?

None the matter of that though. With each planet that was settled the yearning for one question remained, was there intelligent life in the universe?

* * *

Evan had never liked the Interior of Predator* gunships. They were all ways small and cold and, well he could do this for hours. He looked out the window to see a pair of Herald* fighter's fly by making way for the gunship. He looked down to the planet. Intel had said that it held many similarities to Old Earth in climate and Terrain. This news excited all Affinity members with the prospect of a new Earth. He looked down one more time wondering, _What could this planet hold?_

* * *

Chrom had been walking for hours waiting to get home. With company in the form of Lisa, Fredrick, and Robin, one would surely want to relax for a few hours. He looked around, Lisa was just walking, Fredrick was glaring at Robin whom was oblivious to Fredrick staring at him. He looked back to the sky. Chrom squinted, what was flying in the sky? It seemed to be getting closer, and closer, and. That train of thought ended right there when the objects pitched straight forward on flew right over them. This resulted in everyone being blown off of their feet.

"What was that?" Lisa asked still in a daze. The objects again turned around and began to fly down the path. Chrom followed the line of sight before his eyes fell on the.. Capital, that's were they where heading!

"Those things are heading for Ylisse!" Chrome yelled, running down the road.

The others fell in behind him, running.

* * *

Evan looked out of the window, they where close to landing. He turned and hears the intercom system turn on.

"Welcome to your new home boys."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the Prelog! With this let us start anew. Feel free to ask any questions!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


End file.
